Charles Vincent (Reality-34)
Charles Vincent a.k.a. the Vigorous Wolf, was an orphan who was raised by nuns at a church orphanage. He discovered his abilities, and decided to use them to aid in the quest of God. He lives on the Circle City University college campus, where he invited Vindalee to live as well. History Left at the doorstep of a church, nuns took him into the church orphanage where he lived for twelve years. Shortly after his thirteenth birthday, he gained knowledge of his superhuman abilities. Argonian Invasion During the first strike by the Argonians he was stopping a train hijacker, momentarily after this was completed Primalia of the The Pantheon arrived and attacked him. During his fight with Primalia, he eventually began to gain the upper-hand, however Technarcha had teleported them along with the other members of The Pantheon and the heroes fighting against them onto the Endymion. Once the heroes were trapped on the ship, he took a leader role and tried to organize them to attack as one. However, he was soon attacked by Vindalee. Like when he encountered Primalia, he tried to offer her peace. Unlike his encounter with Primalia, Vindalee told him that she didn't want to be a part of the invasion, but she did so because she was afraid of what Ranx and the others would do to her if she didn't. He then punched through a wall, that opened to the room where Joules and Thunder Fist were fighting in. He knocked Joules unconscious and rescued Thunder Fist as they returned to the main hall. Once the ship had been mostly evacuated, he didn't allow Vindalee to die on the ship. After the invasion, during the press conference he responded to a reporter's question about the remaining aliens, he announced that Flux and Joules were being relocated to a prison designed for super humans, while Vindalee would be helping him perform his super heroic duties in Circle City. Post-Argonian Invasion Vigorous Wolf, talked to the press immediately after the invasion attack had ended, he readily accepted Photon Rider's proposition at aiding L.I.O.N., or being aided by L.I.O.N. whenever the need should arise. He then immediately proclaimed that Vindalee would be his sidekick in Circle City. He then began to preach to her about his Christian faith. When they returned to Circle City, Vindalee was surprised to find the city in such a peaceful manner, he explained that he did his job well and that once he graduated he would perform his super hero duties on a worldwide scale. Remembering that one of his teachers, Miss Tatsunami said that she would pay for his rent until he graduated if he discovered a new species, he showed her Vindalee, to which to she was utterly in shock. After the first round of questions, he stopped Miss Tatsunami from asking anymore, as she assured him she would pay for his rent, he told her that Vindalee would have to live with him. After hearing more of Vindalee's history about how she was treated by Ranx, he gave her a wolf stuffed animal, that he had since childhood at the orphanage, telling her that she ever needs him he'll be there. Joules' Revenge When Vindalee awoke screaming, due to Joules turning her dream into a nightmare, he was instantly at her side, transforming into his alter ego. And assuring her that her brother wouldn't attack her. The next day when they returned to the Circle City University Greenhouse, he was angry to see that she had invited more people to participate in the questioning of Vindalee. Noticing that the flowers were beginning to wilt, he quickly got Vindalee out of the building. When Joules launched a fireball at them and Vindalee ran, he struggled to keep up with her in his normal form. He scanned the area looking for some place private where he could transform but found none. He jumped onto Joules back and tried to choke him, telling Vindalee to use her powers making them both disappear so that he could transform. When Vindalee created a maze so that she could hide, he was able to transform, claiming to be Vindalee's brother and protector. Even when transformed he could only withstand Joules fire blasts for a few moments, before he sped out ahead of him. He dodged only to have the bullet turn around and target him again, and to have two more bullets fired at him. Noticing that the bullets were chasing him, he began to raise in altitude and fly faster. Seeing Joules about to attack Vindalee, he was able to throw him at the gunman, though this allowed the bullets to strike him, though he was able to make them hit non-vital spots. When Vindalee was grabbed by the throat by Joules, he exclaimed for her to pull out her best stuff, to which she created an illusion of an Argonian Snake. The image completely terrified Joules, and this gave Vigorous Wolf the opportunity to strike, knocking him unconscious. When he saw that Vindalee took two bullets, he rushed to her side. After the battle with Joules and The Gunslinger was over, he decided that the time for secret identities was over and that he was going to reveal that he was in fact Vigorous Wolf to the public. When he and Vindalee got to the Circle City University Greenhouse, he made a transformation, accentuating his muscles to make the transformation feel like it took longer and was more impressive than it actually was. Shocking all in the crowd. Remembering about Joules, he asked Vindalee is she could cast an illusion over a specific area. She confirmed that she could, and he asked her to make the moon look like it was on fire. He then grabbed Joules and flew him up there, after learning that he was capable of surviving in space. When he flew him there, he woke him up, having Joules see the flames, he told him that he was in hell, and that the flames would burn cold. Appearance Personality He is incredibly religious; he uses his faith in Christ as his reason for using his abilities to fight against crime. He is also incredibly flattering, often over exaggerating things to prove a point, or to inspire others. Powers, Skills, & Abilities When he focuses his energy, he is capable of donning armor over his upper body. With this armor donned he has increased durability, greatly increased strength, and he is capable of flight. He is capable of flying quite quickly, able to get to the moon in only a matter of minutes. Strength & Durability Level He is capable of lifting about a hundred tons of weight. He is durable enough to survive the vacuum of space and entering and exiting Earth's atmosphere in quick succession. Fighting Skills Intelligence Paraphernalia Alternate Reality Versions Category:Characters Category:Reality-34 Characters Category:Super Heroes Category:Mutants